Our Life Together
by deans-girl67
Summary: The story of Sam and Dean's normal life together. Cute wincest, slight AU, and lots of love scenes. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Our Life Together

**A/N: I know you'll all think the boys are too mushy and lovey, but I wanted it that way. I want the whole normal life thing to open them up and let their romantic side out. Please R and R! Wincest, Slightly AU (Ellen, Jo, and Ash are still alive, Chuck is still with Becky ;-))**

Chapter 1: A Special Christmas Surprise

Sam was feeling extremely confident as he walked into Kay Jewelers. He was determined to propose to Dean on Christmas day, and make it special. The lady at the counter gave him a warm smile when he looked over the engagement rings.

"Hello, sir. Could I help you find something?" She asked.

"Actually, yeah. I need to find an engagement ring. I'm not really experienced." Sam said.

"Well, what is your girlfriend like?"

"Um, boyfriend. He's kind of quiet and shy, but sometimes he's very vibrant and energetic. I think something nice and simple would work best."

"Hmmm, would you like yellow or white gold?"

"Yellow, please."

She reached into the display case and pulled out a very simple ring. Sam smiled and studied it.

"I think this is exactly what you're looking for. 14K Yellow Gold, 1/4 Carat Diamond Solitaire. " She said.

"I think so, too." Sam said.

Sam's phone started to go off. Given the ringtone, he could tell it was Dean. He picked it up and answered.

"Hey, Dean. What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I forgot to add milk to the shopping list. Are you still going to the store?" Dean asked softly.

"Of course, babe. I just had an errand to run before I head that way. Why are you being so quiet?"

"I just don't want to sound bitchy or anything."

"You never sound bitchy. I'll make sure I pick up some."

"Thank you, Sammy. "

"No problem. I got to go. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Sam hung up and again started to talk to the jeweler. After ten minutes, Sam had the ring in a nice little box that was in his shirt pocket. He walked out to the Impala and groaned at the thought of having to do the grocery shopping. That was usually Dean's thing. But Sam just got it done quickly and headed back to their home in Devine. Sam smiled at the thought. They'd been living in Devine for a total of two weeks now. He and Dean had been trying to decide how to fix up the house, being as it had no furniture and all the walls were white and plain. He always got a warm feeling when he was in the house and it got warmer when he was with Dean. Sam's smile grew bigger when he pulled into the driveway and Dean ran out to meet him.

"Sammy! I missed you! Sorry I made you do the shopping." Dean said, hugging Sam tightly.

"Hey, I missed you, too. And I thought we went over this. You don't have to apologize for asking me to do something." Sam said, kissing Dean's forehead.

Dean opened the trunk and started to carry in groceries. Sam frowned as he watched Dean try to carry all of them.

"Dean, I don't think so. You better put some down and let me carry them." Sam said.

Dean simply dropped two bags and carried the rest in. Sam walked in, and immediately noticed the salt lines. He shook his head and continued to the kitchen to help Dean put up the groceries. Dean was almost finished and Sam felt out of place.

"Dean, what do you want to do tonight? It's Christmas Eve." Sam said.

"Whatever you want." Dean replied.

"How about we eat some dinner and we can talk about what you want to do with the house. Sound good?"

"Yeah, it does. What do you want, Sam?"

"I'll cook. You just go relax. I don't think today was the best day for you."

"What do you mean?"

"The salt lines."

"Oh. I just-I was tired and I took a nap. It was just a little nightmare."

"Okay, Deanie-baby. Go sit. We'll talk about the house."

"Okay, Sammy-Sam."

Sam smiled. He just couldn't help smiling when Dean was near him. He quickly made two sandwiches and carried them into the room. He handed one to Dean and sat down.

"Okay, Dean-o. How about we start with the kitchen? What do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Well, uhm, I kinda wanted to paint it candy apple red. And the theme could be kinda country. Like the borders could have apples and there could be a red and white checked curtain on that one window." Dean said shyly.

"Hmm… I like that. It'd have a nice homey vibe. Okay, how about the living room? I was thinking a nice blue color. Maybe baby blue with brown and white? Some brown furniture and wooden coffee tables. And white curtains."

"Um, I think maybe white furniture and brown curtains. But then again, white stains easily-"

"Dean, stop second guessing yourself. Just give me your ideas. But I think if we have friends with kids over, brown will be better."

"Now that I think about it, it would. How about the dining room? I was thinking we keep it white, but put some pictures on the wall. And the table could be a light brown wood."

"What if we painted sunflower yellow? We could have a white wood table and pictures of sunflowers on the wall."

"That would be pretty."

"Now, this we have to agree on. Our bedroom."

"Sea foam green with some darker blue tones. White bed frame, navy blue bed spread. And the carpet in there is off white, so it would match."

"Dean, how do you read my mind? I was thinking the same thing."

"I don't know. Oh, and the nightstands could be white, too."

"Sounds great. I think we'll deal with the rest later. You look tired."

"I am. Are you coming?"

"I have something I have to do first."

Dean nodded and walked into their room. As he changed, he wondered if Sam would be excited tomorrow. He also wondered if Sam would even like his gift. Dean sighed and laid on the pallet they made on the floor and fell into a light sleep.

Sam still sat in the soon to be dining room and typed in a number on his phone. He waited impatiently for someone to pick up. He finally heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam said.

"Sam! I thought you two idjits were dead! How are you? Where's Dean? Can I talk to him?"

"I'm fine, so is Dean. Dean's in the bedroom, sleeping. He's had a rough day."

"Okay. So, where are you at? Why did you just drop off the radar?"

"Well, me and Dean, you know, we-"

"You got it on in a motel room?"

"Oh, hell no. It's just, when I got my soul back, we gave into our feelings. Then we talked about things, and decided we were lucky enough to survive this long and we're now living in Devine, Texas. But that's not exactly why I wanted to call. Not that I don't like talking to you or anything."

"Well, spit it out. What did you want?"

"I wanted to ask you for Dean's hand in marriage. You're like a father to us, and I was going to propose to Dean tomorrow."

"You, wanted to ask me, for Dean's hand? I'm honored Sam. The answer is yes, you may. But boy, I better be invited the wedding."

"Of course. Dean will probably ask you to give him away. And he'll probably ask Cass to be in the wedding, too."

"Yeah, probably. Well, thanks for giving me a call. You boys be careful, okay? And take care of Dean. I know you don't know why I say that all the time. You need to get Dean to talk to you about John. I'll call you later."

"Bye, Bobby."

"Bye, Sam."

Sam hung up with a smile on his face. He was so happy, and yet, he was confused and worried about Dean. What had Bobby meant by Dean needing to talk about John? What did their father have to do with this? Sam's anger rose as he thought about the things John might have done to Dean.

'_Did he abuse him? Jesus, please don't say Dad-__**raped**__ him. Oh, God. Dean needs me. More than I ever thought he did.' _Sam thought.

Sam went into their room and changed quickly. He saw Dean stir, then fall back to sleep. Sam smiled when he heard Dean say "Sammy" happily as he dreamed. Sam laid down next to Dean and wrapped his arms around him and stroked his soft dark blonde hair. Sam kissed Dean's forehead gently.

"Goodnight, my love." Sam whispered, as he laid down his head and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Christmas Morning…**

Sam woke up before Dean and decided to make breakfast. He wasn't even half way down the hall when he heard a cry from their bedroom. He ran back to the room and found Dean kicking and squirming. Sam kneeled beside him and patted his chest gently, whispering soothing words to Dean.

"Baby, come on. Wake up for me. It's just Sammy. If you wake up, you'll see me. I promise." Sam whispered.

Dean woke up with a startled jump and looked at Sam. He hugged Sam tightly and cried. Sam just stroked Dean's hair, told him he was safe, gave him his shoulder to cry on. Dean finally released and looked into Sam's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. Don't be mad. I'll make breakfast and-" Dean said.

"Dean, baby, are you sure you're okay? You can tell me." Sam said.

"I'm fine. How about I make cereal?"

"Sure. And then, I've got a surprise for you."

"I have one for you, too."

They walked to the kitchen together and Dean made a bowl of cereal for each of them and they sat in the kitchen. Dean gave Sam a few looks and Sam looked at Dean with a worried expression. They went on eating and when they finished, Sam walked over to Dean and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Dean, I've loved you longer than I can remember. You've always been there for me, you've always taken care of me. I don't get many chances to repay you for it. I'm hoping if you agree, I can get more, be more for you. Be everything you've ever needed. And you're everything I've ever needed. Dean Tristan Winchester-" Sam got on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket, "Will you marry me? Spend the rest of your life with me?"

Dean looked so shocked, so happy, so excited. Sam smiled as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, Sam. I will. That would make me happier than I've ever been." Dean said.

Sam slipped the ring on Dean's finger and kissed his hand. Dean pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. Sam looked at it, he thought it was beautiful. A metal wire with a small charm of two heats together. The engraving read, _'Hearts that intertwine cannot be untangled, not by others. The bond we have is forever, and I love you till the end.' _Sam wrapped Dean in an embrace and kissed him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Guess we have a wedding to plan. And a house to fix up." Dean said.

**TBC…**

**A/N: This is going to be a long mushy love story. Thanks for reading the first chapter!**


	2. Plans and Paint

Plans and Paint

**2 Weeks Later…**

Dean and Sam had started planning the wedding and fixing up the house. Today they were painting the living room and hopefully, the dining room. Sam loved working with Dean, and vice versa. Dean had baby blue paint smeared on one of his cheeks and right now, he was painting the last wall in the living room. Sam smiled and continued to paint white and brown stripes on the other walls.

"Do you have someone that you would like to be your best man?" Sam asked.

"Well, uh, technically, wouldn't it be a maid of honor for me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Castiel. He'd be in pastel blue because he has those really light blue eyes."

"That would be very nice. I would like Matt to be my best man."

"Matt from next door?"

"Yeah. We're pretty good friends."

It occurred to Sam that they had made quite a few good friends in Devine, especially since Dean had gotten a subbing job in the school district. Sam didn't even know Dean had a degree to substitute teach. Dean had worked three days this week, and he said the kids were good for him. Sam worked from home for a law firm, so he was always home when Dean got there. They finally finished up the living room around 3 P.M, and put up the curtains and they moved in the couches. The entertainment center and TV came in after. Sam and Dean stood back to admire their work.

"You know, now it's just the kitchen, dining room, and the guest room. You still wanna keep that one room clear?" Sam asked, rubbing Dean's shoulders.

"Yeah, I do. Just in case." Dean said.

"And we get the refrigerator tomorrow. We can start on the kitchen tomorrow. We got the paint and the borders. And, I found the curtain."

" Yay! Sammy, I can't wait to be able to cook in there! It's so big and roomy and there's plenty of storage space for pots and pans and all the silverware."

"Yeah, there is. I'm so glad you're excited about it. Come on, let's go plan stuff out for the wedding. It's only four months away. We've still got find a place for the reception. And the caterer, florist, DJ, we have to get the cake. It's a lot to do."

"Yeah, it is."

"And invitations need to go out soon."

"We could do them on the computer. After we make the guest list."

"Well, why don't we start now? It's kinda late to start on the kitchen, and it's Friday, so we've got all weekend."

"Okay. I know the first person to go on the list. Bobby."

"Of course. Here, sit on the couch and I'll go get the laptop. We'll type it up and maybe we'll get a start on invitations."

"Sounds good. I'm glad we went with brown couches. White would have washed out the room."

"I'm glad you like it."

Sam walked out to get the laptop and he was happy Dean was helping with wedding decisions. When he came back, Dean was still on the couch and staring at the wall. Sam sat down beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, let's start. So we have Bobby, Castiel, Matt…" Sam started.

"Matt's daughter, Cheyenne, Mr. and Mrs. Hagdorn, Valerie and Todd, Sandy and her two kids, Jared, Diego and his family, Mandy and James and Audie, Beth and Justin and Cody." Dean said.

They spent twenty more minutes rattling off names. The total outcome was slightly over 150. Sam and Dean were shocked. They didn't trust any of them but Bobby and Castiel, but they were friends. Once they had the guest list down, they started on the invitations.

"It's funny that we consider Chuck a friend. Or that he might bring Becky to our wedding." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, I'll be happy if Ellen, Jo, and Ash even come." Dean said.

"I'm sure they will. Why do you think they wouldn't?"

"It's just, what if they don't approve of it? What if they are one of those people who stand up and say 'I disagree with this marriage.'?"

"They aren't, Dean. They'd want us to be happy."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry I freaked out on you."

"It's alright. Now, I've got five designs. Do you have any requests?"

"I want a picture of the two of us in it. And it would be good if it mentioned that this isn't a super formal wedding."

"Okay. How about this one? The two wedding rings, joined together, with the You're Invited in the cursive looking font?"

"It looks good. I like it."

"Okay, so we have the time and place. First Baptist Church at 5:30 P.M."

"Date would be April 7, 2012."

"You said to put that it's not formal, but casual. Do you mean like still dress nice?"

"Well, uhm, yeah. I want everyone to be comfortable."

"Okay the invitation is all set. I used a picture of us. It's a good one, too."

"You're so good with computers, Sammy. The invitation is beautiful."

"Oh, we need to add the R.S.V.P. Your number or mine? Or, we could use the house phone."

"I think house. If someone calls if I'm subbing, I can't pick up. But, if we do house, you'll be bothered-"

"I don't mind. House phone it is. I'll print them out and I'll print out maps for the out of town people, and we'll get some envelopes and stamps so we can start sending. The people who live around here, we can give those personally. You think people will be mad that we both only have one person for the wedding party?"

"Nah. I just can't believe we have so many people. We've only lived here four weeks."

"I know! I guess we just seem nice."

"Yeah. Well, what's next on the wedding planning agenda? We'll start invites tomorrow after we do the kitchen."

"Flowers. I think we should do roses."

"I think daisies. But roses are good. If you like them, I'm cool with-"

"How about roses and daisies? You have to carry a bouquet of the flowers. And they'd be a good pair."

"Sounds good. We'll have to find a florist-"

"H-E-B does good arrangements for some really good prices."

"That works. Next?"

"Reception place. We need to find one pretty quick."

"Why not here? We could put the DJ stand on the back porch and the back porch could also be the dance floor. It's really big. And we could set up tables in the yard."

"Dean, that's brilliant! It should be nice that day and I'm sure being in the fresh air would be good for everyone. And the kids can run around, too."

"Why don't you decide something, Sammy? I don't want to decide everything."

"Dean, you always let me decide. And I'm deciding things, too. I like your ideas and I'm agreeing with them. Now, next topic, food. I was thinking something simple. Like maybe barbeque."

"Um, Sam, I, uhm, don't really like barbeque. But if that's what you-"

"What do you want, Dean?"

"I want the food to be simple, too. I thought me and you could make different kinds of sandwiches. And we could have fruit and veggies and maybe pickles and olives. That way it's not too fancy and it's good for kids."

"Hmm… I don't know. Chicken and brisket sounds pretty good."

"Well, like I said, we could make lots of different sandwiches. We could do barbeque sandwiches and regular ham and cheese or PB&J."

"Dean, are you sure? You said you don't like barbeque."

"Well, I won't have to eat it. Like I said, lots of different types of sandwiches."

"Good point. I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Sammy."

"Okay, onto the cake. You want to hire someone? Or do you want to do it yourself?"

"I want to hire someone. Just so it looks nice and we can get it half and half."

"Okay. Do you have someone in mind?"

"No. You?"

"René. She's really good. And I kinda already asked her. She said she was happy to do it."

"Okay, problem solved."

Dean yawned and snuggled into Sam and laid his head on Sam's chest. He started to drift off and Sam realized that they'd been talking for quite a while. It was 8:30, and Dean had been pretty tired lately.

"Hey, Dean-o. Are you ready for bed? Come on, let's go get cleaned up and dressed for bed." Sam said, helping Dean to his feet.

Dean followed Sam into their room. Sam let Dean have first shower so Dean could get in bed quickly. Once the shower turned on, Sam called René.

"Hey, Sam! What's up?" René asked.

"Hey René. I just wanted to let you know that Dean and I want you to do the cake for our wedding." Sam said.

"Oh my gosh, really? Thank you! If I do a good job, my business could really take off."

"I know. Me and Dean still have to decide on a flavor. I would ask him now, but he's so tired. I'll probably know by tomorrow."

"That would be great. What day is the wedding again?"

"You'll be getting an invitation next time I see you. You're invited to the wedding."

"Wow. Thanks. I'm really happy for you guys. And Dean has most of the town wrapped around his little finger. He actually came in the shop Thursday with some teachers for lunch. He's a real sweetheart and he's very shy and quiet."

"Yeah, he is. He'll do anything to make sure everyone else is safe and happy."

"Awww. Well, I'm gonna let you go so you can cuddle up with Dean. Bye."

"Bye, René."

Sam hung up right as Dean walked out of the bathroom. He was dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and a tee shirt. Sam couldn't help himself as he pulled Dean into a hug and smelled his hair. He sighed and kissed Dean's head.

"You smell like strawberries, Dean. Are you using the Suave again?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh. It cost less than AXE and the scent stays longer. And I like it better than I like AXE." Dean said.

"That's fine. I like your feminine side. It's just as nice as your masculine one."

"Do I act too girly? I still keep a Colt 1911 under my pillow. And a Bowie hunting knife. I don't try to act girly, it just seems like I don't feel my tough guy image in the same way anymore."

"That's fine, too. I want you to be happy, Dean. You never try to make yourself happy."

"Sure I do. The kitchen makes me happy, and I picked the paint and borders."

"Dean, I mean like…like when we were talking about the wedding and we would disagree, you would immediately change your idea so I could have what I wanted. Even if it didn't make you happy."

"Sammy, can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired."

"Alright, Deanie-baby. I love you, As soon as I'm out of the shower, I'll be in bed, okay?"

"Alright, Sammy-Sam. I love you, too."

Sam smiled and walked into the bathroom. Once he was in the shower, he started to wonder about John again. About what happened between John and Dean. He must have let his mind wander longer than he thought, because he heard a knock on the door.

"Sammy, are you okay? You've been in there for 45 minutes." Dean asked, his voice worried and timid.

"Sorry, Dean. I'm finishing up." Sam called, hoping to ease Dean's worries.

Dean nodded and got back in bed. He made sure Sam's book was on the nightstand and that there was a glass of water there, too. Once he knew Sam was set, he laid back and started to drift off again. Sam walked out and kissed Dean's forehead gently before turning off Dean's lamp. He got in bed next to Dean and turned on the lamp on his side. He shook his head and smiled when he saw his book and a glass of water on the nightstand. He turned to look at Dean, who was fast asleep. Sam turned off his lamp and cuddled Dean. When Sam started to drift into dream land, he kissed Dean again. Both were consumed in a serene sleep.

The next morning, Sam woke up first. The blankets were wrapped tightly around both of them and Dean was cuddled close to Sam. Sam loved waking up like this. It made him feel happy and contended. He gently untangled himself from Dean and got out of bed and stretched. He felt bad though, once Dean started to stir.

"S'mmy? You okay?" Dean slurred.

"Yeah, Dean-o. Just go back to sleep, baby." Sam said.

"Not tired, anymore."

"Okay. Let's get some breakfast. Then we can start on the kitchen."

Dean nodded and got up. Sam put an arm around his shoulder, and kissed his temple. Dean was being very quiet this morning. Sam knew it was probably just because of a nightmare and he just needed to be gentle with him, but it still worried him. He wanted to talk to Dean, but he knew Dean didn't want to talk about it. Sam made breakfast and they sat in the dining room. Sam tried to start a conversation but Dean sat quietly. Once they finished, Sam helped Dean up and they got dressed.

"Okay, Dean. Let's start painting." Sam said.

"Alright. Sammy, can I, uhm, talk to you? If we're gonna get married, you need to know about it." Dean said.

"Sure, Dean. Let's go sit in the living room."

Sam took Dean's hand and led him into the living room and sat him on the couch. He sat beside him and nodded. Dean sat and thought about it for a second.

"Sam, I know you think you know all my secrets. But you don't. When-when we were young, Dad got a little messed up. More than you knew. When Mom died, when we started moving all the time, Dad started taking out his anger. On me. At first he didn't have to hide it. You were too young to know. But when you got older, it happened when you were asleep or when you were gone. I was a replacement for Mom. In more ways than one. I was his soldier, his, uhm, play toy, his punching and kicking, and stabbing bag." Dean said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Dean, he- he abused you? He raped you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam. He did. The first time was three weeks after the fire. He told me it was my fault. I wasn't strong enough, fast enough. He told me I didn't deserve to be his son. That I was to call him sir unless you were around. And when the Shtriga got to you, I couldn't feel my legs for a week afterwards."

"Dean, what about when the YED-"

"He had his own room. The crack about the Impala getting rusty, that upset me, but later, he told me that one day, I'd be the death of you. Then he made me strip and- you know. And when Bobby found out- that was a disaster. He chased him away. I thought he hated me. That was while you were at Stanford. And that was when it got worse."

"Bobby doesn't hate you, Dean. You weren't the death of me. You don't believe that, do you? Dad just- Dad was a bastard. A bastard who would have sacrificed anything for a damn demon."

"Sam, he's not a bastard. I loved him, I mean he was my father, but it was just a strange relationship."

"Dean, I promise, nothing will ever hurt you again. I will never hurt you like that. Just answer something for me. Is that why you're so shy and quiet? Is that why you will give anything to keep people safe and happy?"

"I guess. I just don't want to hurt like that anymore. I know, it's selfish-"

"It's not selfish, Dean. Anyone would do the same."

"Can we go paint now? I'm done talking about this."

"Okay, Dean. Thank you for telling me. I'm proud of you."

Dean hugged Sam tightly. Sam smiled and hugged Dean back. He was happy that Dean finally tore down one of the walls he had guarding him. Dean was smiling, too, despite the heart to heart they had just had.

"Dean, I'm so in love with you. I can't wait to get married to you. Then you're mine forever." Sam said.

"Sam, I love you, too. You're my Sammy-Sam." Dean said.

"And you're my Deanie-baby."

Sam kissed Dean and held him close for a second. Sam deepened the kiss and pinned Dean against the pantry door. His hips were grinding against Dean's, causing heat and friction. His hands went to unbutton Dean's shirt and slide it off, but Dean stopped him. Dean had fear and uncertainty in his eyes and he pushed Sam away.

"Sam, no. Not yet. Not until we're married. Please, just wait." Dean said.

"Okay, Dean. I'm sorry. I should have asked you first. I'll wait." Sam said.

"Thank you, Sammy. Are you ready to paint? I'll open the can and we'll get to it."

"Yep. Let's get to it. They said they'd drop off the fridge around three."

Dean nodded and opened the paint can. They started to paint the walls and they talked about simple things. Sam loved the smile on Dean's face and kissed it more times than he could count when than he could count when they took breaks. It took a good four hours to paint the walls and another hour to put up the borders. They put up the curtain at exactly three o'clock. Sam heard a truck pull into the driveway.

"Hey, Dean, the truck is here. You ready to put in the fridge?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sammy. Hold on, I'll go guide them." Dean said.

"I'll go. Get cleaned up and you can help."

Sam smiled as Dean walked down the hallway, watching his curvy hips and ass sway flirtatiously. Sam wolf whistled and walked outside, enjoying the laughter he heard from their room. He spoke to the delivery man and helped him carry the fridge in. Dean was already in the kitchen, waiting for instruction. Sam helped the man set it down and shook hands with him.

"Dean, you want to plug it in? I know you're anxious to do something." Sam said.

"Sure, Sam. Thanks." Den said.

Dean squatted down to plug in the cord, and Sam saw the delivery man stare at Dean's ass and lick his lips slightly. Sam stared at the man and felt like giving him a punch to the nose.

'_No one looks at my baby like that! Think quick, Sam.' _Sam thought.

"Hey, baby, do you want to talk about the wedding after this? Or start on the dining room?" Sam asked.

"Either's fine." Dean said.

The delivery man froze and turned crimson. Sam smiled as Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed Dean's cheek and slightly rubbed Dean's stomach.

"Thank you, sir. _We're _so happy that we could get the kitchen done before our _wedding_." Sam said, putting emphasis on the fact that they were in a relationship.

"Oh, sure. It's my job. Congratulations." The man said.

"Thanks again."

The man waved and walked out the door. Sam frowned and turned to Dean, who was smiling. Sam wasn't sure what about, but it made him happy.

"Jealous much? I wouldn't have ran off with him, Sam." Dean said.

"Yeah, well, I still don't like it. Only I can stare at your tight, sexy ass. No one else." Sam said as he nibbled Dean's ear and started to rub his stomach again.

"I know. And even though I like the compliment, I'm not letting you in my pants."

"I figured. Let's go start planning the wedding."

"Okay."

"Can I just have a peek?"

"No!"

Sam laughed and hugged Dean again. Dean was in a good mood today, and Sam loved nothing more than a happy, vibrant Dean. Dean giggled and turned to face Sam and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. He laid his head on Sam's chest.

"Sammy, am I still a- a filthy whore if I'm with you?" Dean asked.

"You were never a whore, Dean. Who told you that?" Sam asked.

"D-Dad. He told me that a lot."

"You're not, Dean. Dad's not here anymore."

"Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome, Dean. Come on, let's go plan."

Dean and Sam went into the living room and sat on the couch. Sam knew Dean was going to hate talking about what they were going to wear, but it had to be done. Dean stared up at Sam, waiting for him to say something.

"Dean, we need to talk about clothes." Sam said.

"Sam, but, I-"Dean stammered.

"What do you want to wear? Either way, you're wearing a long sleeve button down, a jacket, and a bow tie. All you have to do is pick a color. Or you could wear a wedding gown. Mmmmm, you would look nice."

"Sam, I would look ridiculous in a dress. I guess white would be the best choice, huh? Cause I'm the "Bride"."

"Good start. You know, Cheyenne offered to help you pick out your outfit. I would really like it if you wore a tux."

"I'm not exactly an expert on clothes. But if it's what you want."

"I know you're not an expert. That's why in March, Cheyenne's coming over to measure you and take you shopping."

"You figure everything out, don't you?"

"Dean, I know you. You'd get married in jeans, a tee shirt, and your leather jacket. But, I want you to look good and feel good about yourself."

"Okay, Sammy. I love you so much."

"And I love you, too."

Sam kissed Dean passionately and held him close. This weekend was so great.

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter two! Please give me thoughts or things you'd like to see!**


End file.
